


God Save Our Ship!

by chachadeul



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, But it isn"t, Crack Fic, Cultural Differences, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan in nightgowns, Dan is a brat, Demon King Phil, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Fluff, Humans vs Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Its supposed to be a bit funny, King Phil, Kyo kara maou - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Prince Dan, Protective Dan, Protective Phil, Sharing a Bed, Shy Dan Howell, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tsundere!Dan, but not really, i am so sorry lol, kyo kara maoh! - Freeform, shy!Dan, stubborn dan, v innocent tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachadeul/pseuds/chachadeul
Summary: Phil, an average guy, gets sucked in a toilet and discovers an alternate universe wherein he's the demon king. He meets a stubborn Dan and gets accidentally engaged.They go in adventures together with their friends and discover something beautiful that they never thought they would.-Loosely based on the anime/manga/light novel entitled Kyo Kara Maoh! or God Save our King!No need for previous knowledge to understand this. I changed up a lot of things. I'm just writing this for fun. I hope you have fun reading too :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this one. Don't take it too seriously. Have fun reading!
> 
> Also, additional ideas, kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you wanna talk to me, find me literally anywhere with my username, chachadeul.

Phil doesn't actually like drawing attention to himself.

This time though, when he saw the poor guy being dragged by bigger guys on the street, he felt sorry for him. No one deserved to be harassed like that. What really made up his mind was when he saw that the poor guy had a large bruise on his cheek and a nasty cut on his lip. That was the last straw.

He left his bicycle on the corner and chained it to the post before walking to the two jerks with his newly found bravery.

"Hey! Leave the guy alone!"

They all looked at him. He suddenly felt stupid for wanting to help, knowing that he couldn't really do anything. He'll definitely end up battered if these guys decided to fight him. Oh well, there's no turning back now.

The poor guy's eyes widened like saucers. He must think that Phil is some kind of saviour, which he isn't.

"Okay, I'll leave the twat alone," the guy with blonde hair said. He kicked the poor guy on the ground and commanded him to run. "Although, you'll have to take his place now."

Phil gulped. This is it then, he thought.

He closed is eyes, getting ready to be punched straight on the face, but no punch landed on his body. Instead, he felt his feet lift off the ground. He opened his eyes and realized that the jerks were carrying him.

He squirmed on their grip.

"Put me down!" Phil screamed.

Only laughs answered his screams.

They entered a public toilet. The place was empty except for them. Phil panicked. What were they about to do to him?

Phil punched the red haired guy's muscled arms. He flinched a bit but made no move to put him down. They opened a cubicle and deposited Phil on the cold hard tiles. He tried to get away, but the blonde pinned him and held his arms behind his back. The other guy grabbed a handful of his black locks and dipped his head on the toilet bowl.

Needless to say, he didn't expect his day to end this way.


	2. Flushed into Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make my chapters longer? Or is this fine?

Phil woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin.

He opened his eyes to see that he's in the middle of a country road. There were endless fields everywhere. He sat up and tried to remember how he ended up in the middle of nowhere, but the last thing he can recall was being shoved down the toilet.

He doesn't seem to be wet though. Maybe he was out for so long that the water on his clothes just dried. He feels grossed out by that.

Phil sighs. A lot of people say that he was too kind for his own good. Well, he just proved that. Then again, one can never be too kind, right?

He stood up and saw a girl around 7 years of age approaching his way. She's dressed in something that would be on fashion around the middle ages. It was peculiar, but he let it pass.

"Excuse me?" He asked as the girl got near him. The little girl caught his eyes and her face contorted in fear. She screamed and there were tears in her eyes.

"Wait. What's wrong? I- I'm not a bad person... I just need some help." Now, Phil is fond of kids, and kids seemed to like him as well--except for babies. Babies cry when they see him. That's why he couldn't understand why this kid would be frightened at the sight of him. He didn't look particularly threatening, did he?

A woman, presumably the child's mother, ran to them. She also looked frightened at the sight of Phil. She kneeled on the ground and held her child round her arms.

"Wait, I mean no harm. I'm just lost. I want to ask for directions," Phil said calmly and tried to come closer, but the woman and the child seemed so scared. The woman started screaming in a foreign language, and suddenly more people gathered around them.

They all talked in a foreign language, a language that Phil hadn't heard before. Considering that Phil took linguistics yet he isn't familiar with their language is something. Is he stuck in some small country across the Atlantic? Most looked scared as they saw him, while the others looked angry and ready to fight. Phil didn't know what to do. He couldn't take down two dick heads, let alone an angry mob.

Maybe this was all some sort of stupid dream and he'll wake up soon. He pinched himself, but nothing happened. He was still at the strange unknown land sorrounded by strange foreign people who seemed to hate him.

A loud sound of stomps caught everyone's attention. He looked ahead to see a group of men riding their respective horses approaching them.

The people seemed frightened than they was a while ago. Phil also felt scared. He never thought that he'd reach his end at such a young age.

A man with brown hair and green eyes and was wearing what seemed to be a khaki military uniform was leading the group. All the other men are wearing the same military uniform but was lighter in colour and with less pins. They looked like soldiers.

The guy that was leading the group said something loud. It seems like he's commanding them. He climbed off his brown horse and stood in front of Phil.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" The man said with a friendly smile.

Phil was shocked. Finally, someone whom he could understand! What he couldn't understand was why this military man seemed to have thought of him to be royalty. An idea crossed Phil's mind. Maybe he's in some kind of theme park? Or a prank show?

"Your majesty, are you alright?" The man repeated, worry evident in his face.

"Okay, I'm not that gullible. Where are the cameras?" Phil said and looked around. He saw nothing that resembled a camera or a crew.

"Calm down, Philip. There are no cameras." The man said with an understanding smile.

"Wait, how did you know my name?!"

"I believe that it'll be best if you come with us. I'll explain on our way."

Phil didn't actually had a choice. This man seemed to be the only person who spoke English and he looked nice enough. Phil just had to have his guard up.

"Where are will we go?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"To a safer place. This village isn't that friendly."

"Yeah, I've witnessed that first hand," Phil said with a scoff.

Phil looked around and sighed. He followed the man and rode the horse with him.


	3. A Taste of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have any grammar and spelling mistakes? I didn't reread these chapters, so please bear with me hehe

Phil found out that the man's name is PJ.

According to PJ, they're about to go to the nearest safe house. He didn't explain further, but all he ensured is that this isn't a prank nor a theme park. There are no cameras. Everything is as real as it comes. He isn't sure if he believes him, but he can't really do anything at the moment. He just needs to go with the flow for now.

The party halts in front of a cottage in the middle of the woods. It was large and seemed cozy enough for the cold night. Smoke is coming out of the chimney and it smells like someone is cooking a fine meal. Phil feels his stomach rumble.

A blonde woman welcomes them.

"PJ! Your majesty! You've finally arrived! Oh, we've waited for so long!" She said excitedly... and is that tears in her eyes?

"I feel like there's been a misunderstanding. If you really are looking for this royal person, I definitely am not him. Maybe he just looks like me-" Phil is cut off by the overly excited woman.

"Oh no, I must insist! You definitely are our king! The black hair, blue eyes and beautifully chiselled face is unique to you and only you, your majesty!"

Phil can't help but blush at the remark.

"Maybe it'll be better if we explain everything slowly to him, Louise." PJ said to the woman, apparently named Louise. He turned to Phil and continued. "Let's go in, your majesty."

-

Louise served them a bowl of delicious looking soup as they sat around the dining table. Phil hesitated to eat at first, but seeing that they ate what they served is enough to secure him that the food isn't poisoned or drugged.

Phil found out that only Louise and PJ spoke English among everyone else. The rest of the troop seemed to speak the same foreign language as the villagers.

"Why are you two the only persons who can speak English around here? Where are we exactly?" Phil asked, breaking his silence on the dining table.

"Oh, I didn't know that you couldn't understand our language, your majesty," Louise said. She looked surprised.

"They don't speak our language on earth, Louise," PJ explained.

On Earth? Aren't they still on the planet? Are these people lunatics?

"I see. Humans are so peculiar," she said as she stood up from her chair.

She grabbed both sides of Phil's forehead and pressed hard. It hurt a lot, more than his usual migraine. After a few seconds, she realeased her grip. His vision blurred a bit, but after a while, he understood what everyone said. He can even understand what the soldiers on the far end were talking about.

"H-how did you do that?" Phil asked. He didn't know if he'll feel amazed or horrified. Maybe both? What kind of magic trick was that?!

"It's a skill that I've worked hard to unlock, your majesty."

"B-but... What are you? Where are we?" Phil asked getting more confused as he realize that these people might really be telling the truth.

"We're in the border of the country that you rule, The Great Demon Kingdom. And well, humans call us demons." PJ said with a smile.

"Demons?!"

Phil didn't actually believe in Gods, angels or demons. He had always said that it is more possible for aliens to be real than these supernatural creatures. Maybe these people are aliens?

Louise just chuckled at his reaction. PJ sighed and said, "I know that this is all very hard to take in right now. Do you want to be shown to your room? You've had a long day."

Phil nodded and PJ led the way.

-

"You haven't answered my question a while ago." Phil said when they reached the room.

"What was it, your majesty?"

"Why do you know my name?" Phil asked.

"I've met your parents years back before you were even born. Katherine said that she'll name you Philip."

"My parents know about this?" Phil seemed to be continuously stunned today.

"Yes, and we thought that they would have told you before you were sent here."

Phil decided not to ask more. He needed rest. He was quite tired physically, mentally and emotionally.

Maybe he'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Back to his humble flat, in the big city of London.

It didn't though.


	4. To Bloodpledge Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm 8 chapters ahead this, so no worries. Updates are as regular as they can be :)

Phil woke up in the same wooden room and on the same single bed as the night before.

He was hoping that yesterday was a bad dream, but it wasn't. He was stuck in an unknown place with unknown people who all consider him as their king. This is could be a plot for a show, a book or a game. It would be interesting in a third person perspective, but never as the character.

He had to find a way to go home somehow, but for now, he had to play along.

After breakfast and morning preparations, the party continued their travel. Louise said that he was about to 'meet his people.' And by that she meant that they were about to go to the capital and soon enough, to the castle where he is about to stay. Phil has seen castles in his lifetime, the UK is actually full of it, but he never lived in one.

Phil held tight on PJ's shoulders as they travelled. He wasn't particularly fond of horses, moreover riding one. His back still hurt from their travel yesterday and he's scared that he might fall off the steed anytime soon.

A few hours or so in their travel and they see more houses in view. Unlike the villagers that Phil first met, the people seemed to be happy to see him. They cheered as they passed. A few even bowed at the sight of him. He didn't know how to react, so he smiled as genuinely as he could and waved back.

-

They stop near the the large gate of the capital to take a break.

Phil decided to distance himself a bit from them and sat on the shade under the tree.

A pale girl with long white hair approached Phil with a small smile. She handed him a cup of water and said "You must be thirsty from travelling, Your Majesty."

This is when Phil realizes that everyone has been calling him a royalty, when in fact, they shouldn't. He should be correcting them from now on.

"You can just call me Phil. And thank you, you're very kind," he said and drank the water she offered.

She smiled sweetly then ran away.

Louise approached him and saw the empty cup in his hand. "Your Majesty! Did you just drink beverage from some unknown stranger?! You should not trust people easily! We might be in our country, but this doesn't mean that everyone acts on your best interest!" She panicked.

"It just water, Louise. I'm sure the kid that gave it to me means no harm at all."

"We should get going, your majesty." PJ said, walking close to us.

"Ah, yes! And you should ride your own horse to show your power to the people of Demon Kingdom!" Louise said, beaming with excitement as always.

"I-I can't do that! I don't know how to ride a horse!"

"What did those human schools teach you on earth then? Our young king has been deprived of knowledge! I must find a way to teach you as soon as we get back to the palace!"

PJ ignored Louise and turned to face Phil. "We got you your very own steed, Your Majesty. He's very calm and trained. All you have to do this is sit steady and straighten your posture and you'll make it to the castle safely."

A soldier guided a black horse near Phil. Again, he didn't necessarily liked horses but this horse looked stunning. He was black and shiny.

"What're you going to name him?"

Phil thinks for a while before settling on a name. The horse looked like a Winston to him.

-

Phil's palms were sweating as he gripped the reins tightly.

He gave a smile to the people who welcomed them and cheered for his arrival. They threw flowers and confetti. Festive music is playing. It was a beautiful sight.

They reached another large gate which seemed to be the gate to Bloodpledge Castle. The castle's name fit for a Boss battle scenario.

When the gates opened, Phil accidentally pulled too much on Winston's reins which caused the horse to lift his two front legs. Phil panicked and he felt himself fall on the hard concrete.

His backside hurt and he slowly sat up.

He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful golden brown eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life.


	5. Dinner Party Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maintained Lady Cecile as the ex demon queen but let's just imagine that she looked a bit more like Danny boi :)

Phil had never seen such a beautiful boy before.

His eyes were big and golden brown. His hair was curly and it seemed soft to touch. He didn't even notice that the beautiful boy was frowning at him.

"This is our new king?" The beautiful boy said in a mocking tone. A frown gracing his face.

Phil immediately stood up and dusted his clothes. He looked around and saw a few people crowding them. A few were obviously from higher class since they dressed a bit more nicely than others which seemed to be either household staff or guards.

"No need to be so rude, Daniel," Louise said to the brunet.

Daniel just hmph-ed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Your Majesty, this is Lord Daniel, my younger brother," PJ said and motioned to the brunet who still had a frown on his face. "And my older brother, Lord Felix. He is the Country's commander general and the person-in-charge during your majesty's absence."

Only then did he notice the other guy behind Daniel. He had light blonde hair and he had a beard that made him look older. His face was almost void of emotion.

"It's nice to meet you everyone," Phil said awkwardly.

Daniel rolled his eyes and stomped off.

"Forgive him, your majesty. Dan can be... stubborn most of the time." Louise said, sighing at his behaviour.

PJ just smiled sadly.

-

This might be one of the greatest perks of being a demon king.

Just thinking about that title makes Phil feel more unworthy of it. It sounds like a scary villain for boss battle and he is the least fitting for that description.

Phil is on the biggest bath he's ever seen in his life. Louise and PJ said that it is exclusive for the king himself.

He relaxed and closed his eyes. It was then when he heard footsteps. Amongst the fog came a woman. A very beautiful woman with long brown curls and sparkly brown eyes.

"Oh my. Is that you, Your Majesty?!" She said in a high excited squeal.

Phil panicked so much that he grabbed his towel and left the bath instantly.

-

It was decided that everyone in the castle should eat dinner together.

"It's a dinner party!" Louise had said a few hours ago.

The table on the dining hall is round. It is not a feat but it is a bit unusual. Not like what Phil expected. Louise said that it was so because long before, lords and ladies tend to associate the closeness of the seat to head of the table to higher power. One of the first Demon Kings decided to put circle tables everywhere on the castle to ensure that such lowly debacle wouldn't happen again.

Everyone arrived on time. And among that everyone is the same woman whom he saw at the bath. His face paled in horror and awkwardness.

"This is Lady Cecile, the previous Demon Queen and our mother," PJ said as she, Lady Cecile, stood beside him.

She greeted everyone and fussed over her sons. She looked so young! You wouldn't even think that she has 3 grown up sons already.

Lady Cecile walked to him and said "I'm sorry that our first meeting wasn't as nice I would have preferred."

"You really are the Demon Queen?"

"Oh yes, but you're going to inherit my job now!" she said happily and sat on the chair beside him.

Dinner had started. The food was good, but it was something that he'd never eaten before. Also, the only utensil they use are sporks?! It was insanely weird.

Lady Cecile and Louise kept the atmosphere alive as they kept on chatting about everything and anything. Apparently, Lady Cecile, had three different husbands that resulted to three sons. PJ just had that friendly smile plastered on his face and Felix had no expression at all.

Daniel, however, looked like he wanted to be anywhere else except there. He was playing with his food and he didn't seem to be enjoying their chatter either.

"So, Your Majesty, I heard that you came from a distant land. I've always wanted to explore the world and search for love," she said with dreamy eyes and continued. "You're going to be king on such a young age. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but my boys here will always be willing to help."

"I wouldn't," Daniel suddenly interrupted. "Why would I serve a king who isn't from this country? How do we know that he's worthy to be king?"

"Well, I didn't proclaim myself to be your king-" Phil started to talk but was cut off. He was getting pissed. This boy is cute but he is a jerk.

"See! He doesn't even wanna be king! I wouldn't be fooled by his black hair and blue eyes! That's not enough proof!"

"Dan, dear, if you think that he isn't fit to be our king, then who is? Would you take my position?" Lady Cecile interrupted with a sigh. It seems like she was so used to dealing with hee son's temper.

"No! I'm not fit to be King, but Felix is." Daniel pointed to his brother. Felix just looked amused.

"Let's all calm down." PJ said and touched Daniel's shoulder. He swatted it away.

"Get your filthy human hands off of me!"

Well, that's... insulting.

PJ ignored his remark and continued talking. "I'm sure that his majesty is just tired and confused at the moment. He'll get the hang of everything soon."

"But he's born by a human and raised by humans on a different world! How does he deserve to become the Demon King?!"

"His father is a respected warrior from our kind and is chosen by the Demon King of earth himself. Still, if you are so bothered by his blood, let me remind you that spirit is more important than body, Daniel." PJ explained in a very patient manner.

"That's hard to believe. But still his mother is a filthy human! He was born out of that woman-"

Phil hated confrontations, but Dan just needed to be such a jerk.

"You know what," Phil said and rose from his chair to stand near Dan. "You have such a beautiful face, it's a shame that you have such a horrid personality." Phil said in a low tone.

Dan stood up to face him as well. "Is this what your filthy human mother taught you?"

"You have no right to bring my mother onto this," Phil said. He was getting more and more annoyed.

"I knew it would be the worse idea to have a disgusting human as our king. He was raised by such a cheap mother-"

Phil felt his fist tighten at that. He slapped Daniel on his left cheek. He was about to punch him, but he couldn't punch such a beautiful face.

Everyone was silent.

After a few seconds, PJ spoke. "Take it back your majesty! I know that you didn't mean it-"

"No, I wouldn't take it back. He deserved that. I could take insults directed at me, but you have no right to insult my mother." Phil said, standing by his decision.

"Your majesty, you don't understand," Louise started to say, then stopped.

"Well then. What's done is done and that's final," Lady Cecile said and stood up. "Wonderful!"

What?! Phil didn't understand. He just slapped her son in front of her and she's happy about that?!

"The pack is sealed! Oh, love is such a wonderful thing!" She continued.

Pack? Love? What is she talking about? Is she mad?!

"Oh Dan my darling, I knew that the gentlemen couldn't resist you! My baby is all grown up," She continued to coo over her son.

"What?! Louise, can you please explain what's happening?"

"I'd be glad to, your majesty. Well, according to our ancient custom, slapping someone across their left cheek with a right hand signifies marriage proposal for aristocrats."

"Marriage proposal?! That's insane! Also we're both guys-"

"That's not uncommon, your majesty."

"I've never been so humiliated my entire life," Daniel said and threw the utensils down the floor.

Phil sighed and picked the knife from the ground, ignoring Louise's protests. It seems to be so childish now.

He placed it back to the table.

Daniel smirked and said, "Get ready to be wrecked, your majesty."

Needless to say, Phil was dumbfounded and he didn't know that he was in for more trouble.


	6. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments would always be nice! :)

It turns out that this place had very weird customs and Phil just got himself caught in a mess.

After the disastrous dinner, Louise explained that throwing a knife to the ground is an invitation for a duel and picking it up is acceptance.

Phil had just asked Daniel for his hand on marriage and Daniel challenged him to a duel which Phil had unknowingly accepted. It was stupid, but Phil has no choice but to follow their customs.

He'd been training with PJ for the past three days. Apparently, whoever wins gets to have the final say whether to continue with this or not. Honestly, Phil just wants this to be over. He wanted to apologize to Daniel, but he hadn't seen the boy for days since the fateful dinner incident.

"Hey PJ," Phil said as they sat down for a break. "What's up with Daniel? Why does he hate humans so much? I mean, I get that he doesn't want a stranger to rule over, but..."

"Dan is brought up as a proud person. Their lineage goes down to our great original ancestors. Then he'd had... rough experiences with humans. All in all, it just created a bad image for him," PJ said with a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll warm up to you when time passes by."

-

It was the day of the battle and Phil is scared.

These people, including Daniel, grew up in a world wherein kids were taught how to fight at a young age. Almost everyone carried a weapon with them. Phil, however, grew up with books, video games, movies and tv shows. How was he going to win? He'll probably end up bruised and wounded. The people who considers him King will see his shame.

Felix started to create a barrier around the duel area, so as not to harm the large audience. The display still amazed him despite the fact that he's been exposed to such for almost a week now.

The household staff and the guards off duty were all watching at the palace grounds. It made him more nervous.

Daniel finally arrived. It's been days since he last saw him. He was as beautiful as ever, and he still wore the grey military uniform that he wore on the first day that he saw him.

The sword on his side felt heavier as they enter the duel area. Phil didn't have any experience with swordfighting, but he feels like he'd learned a few tricks from PJ during the last few days. Apparently, PJ is the best swordsman in the Kingdom. He taught most of the soldiers on the army and even taught Daniel when he was younger. PJ said that swordfighting isn't Daniel's expertise, so he shouldn't be that worried. Phil didn't believe him.

The battle started light. Phil was able to block most of Daniel's attacks. After a few minutes though, Daniel seemed to grow tired and he threw his sword away.

"Are you giving up now? That's fine, we can just talk this through-"

Phil stopped talking when he saw anger on Daniel's eyes. He then saw flames forming in his hands as he chanted something beneath his breath.

Phil's eyes widened in shock and fear. He then felt something cold creep into his hands.

Everything turned into black.


	7. Duel's Aftermath

Phil felt so tired and his body hurt.

He opened his eyes to see the familiar large room where he's been staying this past week, the King's chambers.

He turned to his side and saw Daniel sitting on the chair next to the bed. He looked tired yet peaceful. A distressed angel, Phil supplied to his mind. Daniel must've felt eyes on him and he jolted awake. He looked around, disoriented for a while then saw Phil.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Daniel said with a panicked face.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. You've worried them." Daniel said and turned his back to Phil, busying himself with something. "Do you want anything? Something to drink?"

"Water would be nice, thanks."

Daniel nodded and poured Phil a glass of water.

Phil knew that he had to be mature about this. He at least wants to be friends with Daniel. He seems to be the closest one to his age, albeit a bit younger. It would be nice to have a friend in such a strange place.

"Look," Phil started as he finished his drink. "I know that I probably don't deserve to be your King as everyone here seems to believe. You're probably right about that, I couldn't even fight probably back during the battle. But I at least want to be friends."

"What nonsense are you saying?" Daniel asked then laughs. Phil decides that he is definitely more beautiful when he laughs. His face crunches up and a dimple appears on his cheek. He looks like he's glowing. "You defeated me."

"What? How?!"

Daniel sighs. "It's a shame that you don't remember. You must've hit your head harder than I thought."

A knock interrupts them. Phil gives the person permission to come in. A blonde lady enters the room. She's wearing a white uniform.

"Good afternoon, your majesty. You've finally woken up." She said with a big smile. "I'm Zoe, the resident healer of the castle."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm just here to check on your condition. You've used up so much energy at the battle that you've strained your body."

Daniel interrupted the conversation and moved from where he was standing, near Phil. "I think I should go..." he said as he walked to the door.

"Okay then."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Some food would be nice."

"Of course, I'll bring some later." Daniel said and closed the door.

Zoe examined Phil and asked questions like whether he feels headaches or backaches.

"I think you ought to know, your majesty. Lord Daniel stayed the whole three days here, looking after you. He might not seem that nice at first, but he has a good heart. Please do take care of him," she said while packing her things and leaving some medicine that Phil apparently needed to drink.

Phil is a bit surprised at that.

The healer left after giving a curt nod to Phil. 

-

An hour later and the door opened once more.

Daniel entered carrying a tray of meal. Phil put down a book which Louise had lent him once she found out that he already was awake.

"Lady Zoe said that you should take it easy for at least two more days, so I brought you your dinner," he said and settled the tray of food on Phil's bed.

"Thank you," Phil said. He didn't exactly know what to say to Daniel. He had been a jerk the first time that they met and now he seemed like an absolute sweetheart.

"No need to say thanks. Just- just doing my duties," he said and pursed his lips as he sat down the chair that he'd been seating at last time.

"Duties? You don't have to take care of me, Daniel. I'm glad that you are, but don't force yourself to do this. I'm fine on my own, but still... Thank you."

"First of all, don't call me Daniel. I don't really like that. You can just call me Dan," he said, peaking at Phil through his dark lashes.

Phil smiled at that. Dan is finally opening up. It feels nice to have such a calm conversation with someone who treats him like an equal after quite some time.

"Okay then, Dan." Phil says as he smiled.

"And, I do have a duty to do so. Aside from you being a king, a wimp king at that matter, I- I also am your fiancé so..." he stops speaking as his cheeks get flushed and he played with his fingers.

"Wait, I thought that I had a say on this since I won?"

"You have. You proposed. If you win, which you have, then the engagement pushes through. If I won, I could've had a say in this."

Phil frowned. If only he knew that that was how it worked, he would've just surrendered. He wasn't aware of their weird proposal custom and Dan seemed to not like this arrangement.

"Can we just call everything off?"

"Are you daft? Of course we can't. People already know. Have you seen how many people watched the duel? It would be a disgrace for the both of us."

"I'm sorry, Dan. I wasn't aware of your customs and-"

"No need to apologize, Philip."

"Hey, it's Phil for you. Not your majesty or Philip. It's Phil. I'm just Phil."

"Okay then, Phil. Go on and eat," Dan said with a smile.


	8. King Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)

Phil was finally allowed to go outside his room by the healer.

Everyone looked so happy to see that he's well. Apparently, he won the duel by attacking Dan with water dragons. He can't really remember, and he had told people that he didn't know that he could do that, but people seem to think that he's just being humble. The display of power seemed to make people more convinced that he is worthy of being their king.

Phil was roaming around. Everyone looked busy. Louise looked stressed, Felix looked angrier than usual and PJ hasn't been around the whole day.

When he turned to the corner, he saw Dan coming out of his room.

"Hey, Dan! What's been happening? Why is everyone busier than usual?"

"There's been an attack at the outskirts of our territory. The small village of humans whom've chosen our side has been on fire for more than a day already."

"What?! Is that where PJ is? I haven't seen him for a while."

Dan just nodded.

"Well, we can't just be here! Let's go there!"

"Are you sure, Phil? We've already sent-"

"Yes, I'm sure. C'mon!"

-

It was night time when they left.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't tell Louise that we're leaving?" Phil asked as he gripped on Dan's waist. They were riding Dan's horse which was so white, it fits a knight in shining armour.

"Of course I am. Louise wouldn't have let us away if we told her."

"That is true, but don't you think that people might suspect stuff?"

Dan just shrugged.

-

It was already morning when they arrive.

The fire was larger than what Phil expected. People, civilians and soldiers were running around the area.

"I thought the fire would've at least subsided by now. I guess I overestimated my brothers." Dan said as they looked down the village from a cliff.

"You must be your majesty," an unfamiliar voice said.

Phil turned and saw a man who almost looked like a professional wrestler. He had big muscles, tanned skin and dirty blond hair. He looked a bit familiar though... Then Phil remembered, he saw him among the crowd of people when he first arrived.

"Adalbert!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan, you know him?"

"I'm surprised, your majesty. How were you able to ride with him? He's only tamed by his mother and his brothers," 

Suddenly, Dan went stiff and he gritted his teeth. He looked like he was in pain. Everyone on Dan's troop seemed to feel the same way.

"Dan! Are you okay?"

"Come with me, your majesty! I will save you from these demons who wants to sacrifice your life to be their king!"

"D-don't listen to him, Phil. He betrayed his race and country. H-he betrayed us!"

"What did you do to him?!" Phil said, getting angrier. He had to think rationally. Why was he the only one unaffected?

"Magic cancelling," Adalbert said to Phil then turned to Dan. "Too bad everyone in your team is a magic user, boy. I know that you don't really like this life, being a soldier, protecting the country. You always said that as a kid," he continued and pulled his sword out. He put the sharp tip of the sword directly on Dan's neck, almost piercing. "But you just had to be one of the best magic user, hadn't you?"

"Go with him, Phil. He looks like he won't hurt you for now," Dan whispered.

"I won't leave you, Dan."

"Get off, Phil."

And Phil did get off. But before Adalbert can harm Dan, he pushes Dan's feet to signal his horse to run. It did dash and the other horses followed.

"Good choice your-"

"You know what," Phil interrupted Adalbert mid way. "Not everyone on Dan's team is a magic user."

"Oh, you're not on our side then. Too bad," he said and started to swing his sword.

Phil closed his eyes. Was this it? But then he heard another thing clashing against it. He opened his eyes and saw a skeleton demon protecting him. The impact from the sword was so great for its body to handle and it broke.

That was when PJ arrived. Adalbert immediately ran when he saw the other man.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" PJ asked.

"Yes, but how did you know that I'm here?"

"Skeleton Demons can communicate telepathically with one another and that guy sent signals to the ones that were with us that you were in trouble."

Another stomps of horses were heard and Dan and Felix joined them.

"Dan! You're alright!"

"Of course I am, you don't need to worry about me," Dan said in a mumble.

"Alright then," Phil said with a shrug but continued to look over Dan.

"We found the culprits. Among the human attackers, there is indeed one fire magic user," Felix said as he presented a guy whose hands are chained and is being escorted by two of Felix's men.

"I see. That's why the fire is hard to extinguish," Pj said, lost in thought.

"Would you like to help then? Water magic is the fastest way to get rid of fire caused by magic," Felix asked Phil.

"I-I would love to, but... I don't know how..."

Dan continued for him. "It looks like a one off thing. He doesn't even remember the whole thing happening."

"You're still useless then." Felix said and turned away.

Somehow, the action hurt Phil.

"Is this a sign of declaration of war, brother?" Dan asked Felix, completely changing the topic.

War?! Phil didn't like the thought of it. It was too little for a reason to cause such bigger carnage.

"Maybe, but first we shall think of a way on how to dispose this person."

Suddenly, Phil couldn't take it anymore. "Is that it? A fire on a village would cause war?! A war that would cause more lives from both sides? And this man! He did something wrong but... and, you'll just kill him off? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"You don't have a say on this. You aren't even sure if you want to be king of our country. We'll rule this land with the ways of our people." Felix said with stony eyes, firm and challenging.

Phil looked around him. The village, the home and livelihood of these innocent people, burning to crisp. People from both sides were injured. Complete utter chaos cannot be resolved by throwing in another chaos. Someone had to change it.

"I'll be your King then. I'll change your ways."

Phil felt determination in his heart and suddenly, it rained.


	9. The Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow with updates, but this is actually still running!

It was the day of ceremony.

The day has come for Lady Cecile to transfer her title to Phil. It was to be done in a temple near the castle.

Dan was fixing Phil's cape. Louise insisted that he should wear it. Apparently, it symbolizes power. It was blood red, thick and heavy. When he first looked at it, he knew that it would hurt his shoulders and it really did.

Dan, on the other hand, was wearing the same grey uniform, but with a fancy cravat and a bit more accessory than usual. He looked more nervous than Phil.

"Hey, you alright Dan?"

"Of course I am," he said with a huff, but the way he pursed his lips after was a tell-tale sign that that wasn't true.

"Of course you are."

Dan released his grip on Phil's cape and started fidgeting with his hands. He reached out onto his pocket and pulled out a golden pin shaped like a pair of angel wings. He handed it to Phil.

"It's, um... a coronation gift," Dan said shyly. His cheeks were dusted pink.

"Thank you. You didn't have to. This looks like a heirloom."

"It is. Dad gave it to me when I was young. I don't think I'll ever use it." Dan looked at their feet.

"Wow. You sure you'll give this to me?"

"Of course. Here, can I put it on?"

"Sure."

Dan pinned it through the cape and his dress shirt.

-

The event was about to end.

Phil had been nervous as hell with so many people watching him, but he managed well. Dan and PJ were beside him while Felix was beside Lady Cecile. Louise was presiding the event.

It was the last part. All he had to do was put his hand over the water falls in the middle of the platform.

When Louise signalled, he put his hand through the water. He felt a tugging sensation within the water.

He screamed for help. Dan and PJ tried to pull him out, but all they managed to do was pull the cape off of him.

Phil was once again, sucked into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter: @chachadeul :)


	10. Fluffy Pink Nightgown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey for updates!

It has been a week since he left the crazy place full of magic and demons.

He almost believed that all of it wasn't true, but the golden pin that Dan gave him still being stuck on his shirt when he woke up on the toilet floor was enough proof that yes, everything that happened was true.

The guy whom he helped, Ian, called the police in to help Phil. The two dick heads that attacked him were arrested.

Ian and him had become friends. They found out that they went to the same university together. Ian was already working on a publishing company, while Phil is currently taking masters.

He didn't think that he would, but he kind of missed the company of everyone back at the castle. But then again, his real life was here. Also, he hadn't talked to his parents yet about the whole Demon thing. Is it really possible that they knew of this another world and his dad was from there? What if his mum thought he was going insane when he mentions it?

Phil let himself relax on the tub. A warm bath is always the best after a long day. He opened his eyes and saw a swirl in the water that wasn't present before.

Oh no.

-

Phil appeared on the fountain at the castle's garden, naked as the day he was born.

Dan was sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading a book. He turned when he heard a splash on the water and saw a very naked Phil.

Both of their faces turned red.

"Hazel! Bring some clothes in for his majesty!" Dan ordered to a maid.

Once Phil had dressed, he hugged Dan. Dan was rigid at first, but then his body rested on Phil.

"What took you so long? We were so worried..." Dan said, his voice muffled from Phil's shoulders.

"How long has it been?"

"Three months," Dan said.

Phil gave him a last squeeze and they broke the hug. Phil missed Dan's warmth immediately.

"I didn't know that it would be that long," Phil said and furrowed his eyebrows.

Dan sighed. "Me too."

-

The downside of being back was that he has a very hectic schedule to attend to everyday.

He wakes up at sunrise to train with PJ on the grounds. He then has his proper breakfast and showers. Around mid morning, he's locked on the library to study history and language with Louise. After lunch, he does tons of paperworks and signs documents, courtesy of Felix. 

He still isn't sure about the whole ruling thing, but he's trying his best since everyone is relying on him and helping him to be the ruler that they dream of.

It's been three days and he only sees Dan during lunch and dinner. Most of the times, he wonders what he's up to. Phil knows that Dan has his own troop, albeit smaller than his older brothers' whom he trains during the mid morning, but other than that he doesn't really know what more he does.

-

That night, someone knocked on his door.

A head of soft brown curls and golden brown eyes peeked through the ajar door. It made Phil's face light up. He might never admit it out loud, but Phil really did miss Dan.

"Hey Dan, come in," he said in a cheery voice.

Dan comes in and closes the oak door softly. The sight makes Phil feel that weird flippy thing in his stomach. Dan is wearing a pastel pink frilly nightgown that hangs just above his ankles but its neckline is a bit loose which shows his smooth shoulders. He hugs a pillow tightly in his chest and his cheeks are flushed pink. Dan looked so small. No one should be allowed to be that pretty.

"What’s up?"

"I-I just thought that..." Dan started then hesitated to continue. "It's just that, we're betrothed to each other, but we aren't sharing a bed. So I just wanted to ask if you're okay with that?"

Phil can't help the blush on his cheeks. Did they have another custom about bed sharing that he ought to know?

"Is this because of another custom that I should know?"

Dan nodded. "Fiances usually share beds, innocently though. Nothing has to happen, well... before the marriage if we ever get to that." His voice grew softer and closer to a mumble as he continued.

"Hop right in then. This is quite a big bed, we have enough for two." In reality, the bed was so big, it can probably contain 5 people. "Do you have a preferred side?"

"No, you're the king. You should sleep on the right side," Dan said as he sat on the left.

"What's that have to do with bedroom arrangements?!" Phil said and chuckled.

"It's custom, you spork," Dan said teasingly. Phil is just glad that Dan seemed to be comfortable again.

"Fine then," Phil said. "How's your day been?"

Dan seemed to be taken aback by the question, but he answered anyway. "It's been... usual."

"Usual? Is that good or bad?"

"Usual is good. Routine is good. I don't really like change," Dan said as he laid down the bed, facing Phil.

Phil is still sitting, leaning against the headboard of the bed with a book still on his lap. He wanted to ask more about what Dan usually does during the day, but the boy looked so tired. His eyes are starting to drop. It was an adorable sight.

"We should go to sleep,"Phil said. He was about to get up to manually blow out the candles that lit the room, but Dan stopped him and put out all the flames in flick of a finger, except for one.

"Can we keep at least one on?"

"Why? Are you scared of the dark?"

"No! I'm just- not very comfortable in it."

"Alright then," Phil said as he laid down.

Sleep came to the boys almost instantly.

-

It became a routine for the both of them.

They waited 'til the other one arrives before they both sleep on the bed. Phil on his comfy blue pajamas and Dan on his fluffy pink nightgown. They don't touch during the night, maintaining at least 12 inches apart from each other. Dan somehow manages to pull all the blankets to cocoon himself during the night, which leaves Phil cold. He had to fix that issue. Phil wakes up earlier than Dan every morning and Dan wakes up later to join Phil for breakfast.

It was the only time that they spend together, but it was cherished nonetheless.

One Monday, Phil decides to break his routine and hide away from Louise. He didn't actually enjoy the boring history lessons. Who cares if the third demon queen had 3 wives and two husbands? Not Phil.

He tiptoed around the castle, hoping to find somewhere to peacefully spend his newly found free time. He opened a random door to see what seems to be another library.

It looked safe enough to hide for a while.

Another person appeared behind the shelves. It was Dan.

"What are you doing here, Phil?"

"Shhh! I'm running away from Louise."

"Oh, I see. I was waiting when you'll do that. Louise can be... boring when she talks about history," Dan said. He then sat down near the big glass window and read the book he was holding.

"Hey Dan," Phil said after a moment of silence. Seeing that he'd caught Dan's attention, he continued. "Can you teach me how to control my magic?"

 

Phil thought that it might help him if he knew how to control this power that he seem to have innately on him. 

"Me?" Dan said. His cheeks were suddenly tinted with pink.

"Yeah. I remember the Adalbert guy saying that you're one of the best magic users in the Kingdom. Could you maybe teach me then?"

Dan closed his book. "Yeah, sure." He moved and sat on the floor, a few inches in front of Phil.

"The key to controlling your magic is controlling your energy," Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Give me your hand," Dan said. They held hands. Phil had to marvel over the warmth of his hands. "Now, close your eyes. Take deep breaths and focus."

Phil did so. He can feel his heart beating fast. His stomach was flipping again. Warmth seeped through him.

"Phil, your element is water. Let your energy flow. Focus the flow to your hands."

Phil didn't really know what happened. He just followed Dan’s voice and relaxed into it. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and saw steam from their conjoined hands.

Dan was smiling so wide at him, dimpled and bright, and Phil loved the look of it. He promised to make it appear as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are soooo appreciated! Also, follow me on twitter! @chachadeul ;)


	11. A Challenge To Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I made some spelling errors in previous chapters, and I might continue having more. I'm sorry in advance!

Dan and Phil were called to meet at Felix's office.

Louise looked disappointed when she saw them enter the room. Phil felt guilty for running away from her, but time spent with Dan was always more fun than anything. Maybe he'll just have to apologize later.

Felix and PJ, on the other hand, looked serious. There was a map on laying on the table. There were many coloured pins on it.

"Other countries are now aware of your existence, your majesty, and most of them are doubting you as a ruler," Felix started. "Some of them even think that the country has gone weak because it has a young half-bred king."

Phil winced at that, but he didn’t say anything. It was all true, after all.

"The humans have been attacking small villages on the outskirts of our territory, continuing the fire from the last time" PJ supplied.

"What do we do then?" Phil asked.

"If this continues, the only solution would be to declare war," Felix said.

"No! Don't you realize how many lives would be sacrificed if we do that? It would be more catastrophic!" Phil closed his eyes and sighed. "Do we have any option to avoid war?"

-

It turns out that the option is for him to get the demon sword.

You read that right, his very own demon sword.

Felix said that it was to show other countries their power, so that no one would dare to attack the country. That sounded reasonable and exciting, so Phil agreed. At first he compared it to Excalibur or Ragnarok, a holy sword fit to defeat the big bad boss. Dan almost smacked him in the head when heard that.

"It's our sword, Phil. It's a DEMON sword, very far from holy."

Then, Phil remembers that in this world, he is the demon king. He is the big bad boss, except he isn't bad. Is he?

The thing is, the demon sword is in an isolated island in human territory, far from the castle. It's just like in the video games. Of course the quest is in a faraway land.

-

Dan insisted on coming with Phil and PJ.

"No, Dan. It'll be dangerous," PJ said as calm as possible.

"Exactly! That's why I'll go with you!"

"Dan," Phil said and sighed. "It'll be easier with less people."

The look of anger, sadness and another something else in Dan’s eyes broke Phil’s heart. But Phil stood his ground. He and PJ would be fine. Dan needs to stay here, where it’s safe.

"Fine then. Enjoy your little quest, your majesty," Dan said with such annoyance and walked away.

That night, Dan didn't sleep in Phil's room.

-

It's almost midnight.

It was time for Phil and PJ to board the ship to Van da Via, the isolated island in the human territory where the demon sword resides.

"PJ, have you seen Dan?" Phil asked. He hadn't seen him the whole day and he was getting worried.

"I haven't. Do you need anything from him? We can just leave a note for him…”

“No, I was just- worried. I haven’t seen him since I said he couldn’t come with us.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, your majesty. You can just talk to him when we get back.”

Phil sighed and agreed.

After putting on a red wig and black contact lenses as a disguise--since apparently, black hair and blue eyes were known to be his appearance in prophecies--they boarded a ship in the docks of the nearest human town.

“This is your room.” PJ said as we halt in front of a wooden door that is entirely similar to the other one in the hall except for the marking ‘1019.’ “Mine is next to yours. It’ll b e best to sleep for now, your majesty. We have a long day ahead.”

“Okay then. Good night,” Phil said. He entered the room and was surprised by what he saw.

Dan was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He was wearing casual clothing that was blending to all other people in the ship.

Why was he here?

Phil shook his shoulders to wake him up.

“Dan,” he said not too loud. “Dan!”

Dan rubs his eyes with his the back of his hands and opens them slightly.

“Took you long enough,” Dan said. He sat up and yawned.

“Why are you here, Dan? I told you stay back.”

“Nice disguise. Ginger hair fits you.” Dan said, ignoring his question.

“Dan!”

“Fine. I couldn’t stay there. I need to protect you, Phil. Your safety is priority.”

“That’s why PJ is here. We can handle ourselves.”

“And what? Leave you alone with my half-blood brother? That would be insane, Phil!”

“Shhh! Don’t be so loud.” Phil said and sighed. He was a bit shocked to find out that PJ is half-blood or part human part demon, but it wasn’t the issue at the moment. “I’m also half-blood. Does that make any difference? Why you are so adamant about this?”

Dan looks down and grits his teeth. “No, Phil. You’re... different. And he’s different.”

After a stretch of silence, which made Phil think that Dan wasn’t going to explain any further, he sighed again. “Well, you’re here now. We just have to make things work then.”

Dan smiled at that, but his face turned almost green when the ship swayed a bit harder.

“Do you get motion sick?” Phil asked as he sat on the bed with Dan.

“Seasick,” he corrected. “I guess it’s due to the fact that I control fire. Repels water and stuff…”

Another wave hits the ship and Dan burrows his head on his hands.

“Oh Dan, c’mere.” Phil said and opened his arms for the poor boy. His voice sounded so fond and he didn’t even hide it. This adorable boy wanted to protect him and go to this journey with him, even if he knows he gets seasick. Dan let his body go limp against Phil’s chest as Phil hugged him tightly. Phil swayed gently and laid on the bed after a few minutes, arms still tight around Dan.

“Feeling better?”

“A bit. You’re helping. Surprisingly so,” Dan answered.

“Good-”

“I’m sorry. Am I being selfish again?”

“You were just worried, I get it,” Phil said. Somehow the thought of going on a quest with Dan in tow made him smile against Dan’s curly hair. How could he had said no to this in the first place? “For now, let’s sleep. Yeah?”

Dan nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed my creativity! Also, tweet me if you're interested: @chachadeul


	12. A Sad Burrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made especially for Bella. Your comment sparked inspiration to continue this earlier than I expected.  
> Also, classes was suspended immediately after I read your comment. It was like the universe made way for me to write a new chapter to this soooo here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy!

A knock woke Phil from his sleep.

“Who is it?” Phil asked, not opening his eyes. He felt so comfy and warm, a heavy weight pressed against his chest. He didn’t want to get up.

“It’s me,” the voice said. That has to be PJ then.

“Come in.”

He heard the door open and close again. A few footsteps were made, and then stopped. Phil finally opened his eyes and saw PJ, just standing a few steps in front of the closed door, eyes wide open. He gave the man a questioning look.

“I’m sorry to disturb your sleep, you majesty. I didn’t realize-”

And that’s when Phil realized how this all looked like to PJ. It must be so awkward to walk in to your boss—since technically, he is PJ’s boss—cuddling your younger brother in bed.

“Oh, no… It’s all fine. We were, um, just…” Phil stumbled across his words. How is he even supposed to explain this? “Did you know that he sneaked in here?”

“No, but I kind of knew that this could happen. I’ve always known that Dan is a stubborn boy,” PJ said with a much calmer expression than earlier.

“I actually just came here to ask if you want to get breakfast upstairs, your majesty.” He said changing the subject completely.

“Sure, I’ll just have to wake him up,” Phil said as he looked at the other boy resting against him. Dan’s head on top of his chest, arms and legs wrapped around him. He used his arms, which were also wrapped securely on his waist, to tap his back.

“Dan… We need to get up now,” he said softly, so as not to startle him too much. Dan just hmph-ed and snuggled deeper.

“Dan. Dan, we need to eat breakfast.” He wiggled him.

“No, don’t mention that again or I might get sick,” Dan said. His voice is muffled by Phil’s shirt.

“Hey! Don’t get sick on me!” Phil said with a laugh.

“I won’t if you don’t annoy me enough.” Dan said holding onto Phil tighter.

Phil sighs.

“Maybe it’s best if I just bring some down here,” PJ suggested.

“No, I’ll go,” Phil said.

This is when Dan realises that there is another person in the room. He finally looks up and sees PJ on the doorway.

“No, _we_ will go.” Dan said. He untangles himself from Phil, but then the ship swayed a bit harsher and he immediately fell back to bed. “Oh fuck. The Gods hate me.”

Do Gods exist in this universe? Phil shakes the question away.

“See? You just stay comfy here. We'll go.”

Dan glares at the both of them, and turns away angrily. He still looks tired and sick. Phil gets up and pats the curly head peeking beneath the covers.

-

“Trouble in paradise?”

Phil turned. There was a man with graying hair partially hidden under his enormous hat and a little girl holding his hands.

“Oh, how rude of me. I apologise. I just heard arguing from the next room. The walls are thinner than I expected.” The man explained with a kind smile on his face.

Phil just stood in shock and panic. They must've disturbed the man and the child. Thankfully, PJ caught on.

“We should be the one apologising. My master's fiance was not feeling well. You know how it is.”

“Ah yes, the beauty of young love. I believe I haven't met you before? I'm Heathcrife and this is my daughter, Beatrice.” The man, Heathcrife, said and took of his enormous hat to bow, showing off his shiny bald head that could blind the Gods above.

Phil gawks in surprise. Did the guy just- What in the ever loving pancakes is happening?!?!! It must be another culture that he wasn't aware of?

“I'm Oscar, and this is my master, Frederico. It's a pleasure to meet another merchant in this ship.” PJ said flawlessly and thus they continued to eat breakfast without a hitch.

-

When Phil returned to the room, Dan was sitting in the corner of the bed, wrapped up in blankets.

He looked like a burrito. A sad one.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?”

Dan just glares at him.

“Okay, sorry. That was painfully obvious.” Phil says quietly as he thinks of something his mum would tell him if he gets motion sick. “I think you should lie down. My mum says it helps you to feel more stable.”

Dan still doesn't say anything but follows his suggestion to lie down.

Phil continues to talk because it's better than sitting in awkward silence. Also, Dan took care of him when he was unconscious for three days. It's only fair that he reciprocate.

“PJ said that I shouldn't bring anything in unless you say so. If you want to eat just tell me, yeah?”

Unexpectedly, Dan broke the silence.

“Tell me about where you came from.”

Phil looked at the bed and saw Dan still wrapped up in blankets with his eyes closed.

“You mean earth?”

“Yeah, if that's what you call it.”

“I… I don't know where to start. What do you want to know about it?”

“How does your place differ from here?”

“Well, for start, people don't propose marriage by slapping each other.”

“How do your people do it then?” Dan said, finally opening his eyes and looking him straight in his eyes.

“Usually, the guy prepares a lot for it. He buys a ring and sets up a date before he kneels before the girl to ask her.”

“A guy should do it? Can't girls do it?”

“Uh… well, it's not like it's forbidden but it would be unusual if it's the other way around.”

“That's a load of bullshit. Is that why you were so averse about this? Because I'm not a girl and you don't have a ring?” Dan looked annoyed and almost disappointed as he talked.

“No! It's not that. I just-”

“I know that I'm not the most… agreeable nor likeable, Phil. I also insulted you and your family that night. You must've--or probably, still--hate me, but you're just too nice. I guess. I understand that I'm not exactly who you'd go for, regardless of that weird gender thing which your place seem to have. I'm sorry you're stuck with me.”

“Dan,” Phil interrupted. His heart broke as he listened to what Dan was saying. He couldn't believe that all this time, Dan felt that way. He put his hand on Dan's arm. Maybe it was a way to comfort himself as much as he wanted to comfort Dan.

“Of course I don't hate you. Where did your pretty little mind got that from? I admit that it upset me, and I don't know why you hate humans so much. I hope that I can change your perspective on things someday. I'm more sorry that you're stuck with me. I actually don't know what I'm doing here. I feel… lost. Everything is so new and there's so much pressure to do things right. I'm happy that you're here. You’re easy to talk to, and I feel like you're a friend. You don't treat me like I'm a god-sent solution to the country's problems.”

“Well, you aren't God-sent. That I'm absolutely sure of,” Dan said. The bite of the statement got lost as his voice was soft and his eyes were misty.

“It'd be an honour to be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments fuel me :)


End file.
